Injection systems known as common rail systems for injecting fuel into combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine, in particular a diesel engine, have a pressurized fuel accumulator, the common rail. In order to supply it continuously with fuel, a high pressure pump is required.
In addition to a piston which is driven via an eccentric, a high pressure pump also has a valve arrangement with active or passive valves. The valve arrangement is usually integrated directly into the pump by way of a high degree of integration in a sandwich design, which takes place, for instance, with the aid of pressing and welding operations and accompanying setting processes. In the case of manufacturing of this type, however, the valve arrangement can be tested only directly in the pump, with the result that the entire pump becomes a reject in the case of malfunctions of the valve.
It is known from WO 2013/079693 A1 to attach a valve to a high pressure pump with the aid of a central thread such that it can be disassembled. As a result of the arrangement of the central thread on a valve housing and as a result of the required use of sealing rings on the valve housing, the latter experience a rotational/translational movement during assembly and can become jammed or damaged in the process.